


[Cover Art] for "Medication for Sorrow" by finnemoreshusband

by Hamstermoon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:51:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/pseuds/Hamstermoon





	[Cover Art] for "Medication for Sorrow" by finnemoreshusband

**Author's Note:**

  * For [finnemoreshusband](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnemoreshusband/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Medication for Sorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/691855) by [finnemoreshusband](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnemoreshusband/pseuds/finnemoreshusband). 



I had to cheer when I saw dear finnemoreshusband had started to work on this story again. It's ages since I did my Level One BSL (we had a lot of deaf students at a college where I worked) but I remember bits of it! I Then when I was looking for something else on Google the BSL sign for 'linked' popped up and I just had to run off a quick bit of cover art. Waiting patiently until the story finishes and then I can load it, with said cover, onto my ereader and do it proper reading justice.

[ ](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/DKHyCPOZ9cBaycqQV_4f29MTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)


End file.
